


Кадавр

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Curses, Dismemberment, Drabble, Gen, Magical Creatures, Small Towns, Some Humor, Swearing, Vampires, Vomiting, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: — Господи, чем же я это заслужил, — почти всхлипнул Рогалик.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кадавр

— Что за нахуй?! — завизжал Рогалик.

— Спа... си... — простонал по слогам шмат мяса на пороге клиники. 

И вот это было уже слишком. Он едва успел отвернуться и наблевать на свежевымытый пол, а не шмат. Едкая желчь вперемешку с завтраком покидала его организм почти непростительно долго, переломанное и окровавленное нечто все еще стояло у него перед глазами, на которых выступили слезы, и единственным отвлечением от приближающейся панической атаки были заботливые руки, похлопывающие его по спине и предусмотрительно стянувшие с него очки, спасшие их тем самым от брызг рвоты. Только основательно проблевавшись, он понял, что принадлежали эти руки, вообще-то, источнику его сегодняшних бед.

— Ты чего, съел что-то не то, что ли? — улыбнулась Н. и аккуратно надела на него очки. На уголке правого стеклышка остался крошечный кровавый отпечаток. Рогалик на автомате стянул их обратно и прочистил стекло. Полузабытая масса искалеченного мяса издала нечеловеческий стон, не очень тактично по отношению к расшатанным нервам одного очень уставшего интерна напоминая о своем присутствии. Рогалик устало потер переносицу. 

Не такого начала дня он ожидал. И совсем не на такую жизнь он надеялся, переводясь на практику в маленький городок в глуши штата Мэн.

— Так что это? — чуть спокойнее спросил он. Ситуация, конечно, была преотвратная, но если несколько месяцев в клинике его чему и научили, так это умению быстро брать себя в руки. Н. широко улыбнулась, беззастенчиво демонстрируя свои нечеловечески острые клыки.

— Ну, знаешь, как бывает: сегодня такая жара была, вот я и пошла на озеро к русалкам, смотрю — мужик, с виду не местный, один-одинешенек, деловой такой, мусор раскидал, весь пляж обертками да окурками вокруг себя засрал. И ты же знаешь, как наша Ктулху не любит таких вот мусорящих, ну я и решила услугу оказать, правда, я не особо голодная была, так что не стала его сразу пить, вот немного и заигралась... А он самоубийцей оказался, представляешь! Приехал сюда, упился таблетками и сидел ждал заката буквального и фигурального, а ты же знаешь, как здесь с самоубийцами бывает, фигушки тебе, а не смерть, и пока я заметила, что он все никак не помирает, он уже выглядел вот так! — протараторила Н. и махнула рукой в сторону массы... в сторону мужика на полу. Мужик конвульсивно дернулся и, видимо, порвал себе еще что-то, потому что лужа крови под ним стала набегать активнее. По тому, что осталось у него от лица, из пустых глазниц побежали дорожки слез, перемешиваясь с полувысохшей глазной жидкостью. По виду он напоминал полураздавленное насекомое, с выдранными лапками, хотя, наверное, оторви ему руки Н., он бы страдал меньше. Вместо этого его конечности напоминали скрученную тряпку, осколки переломанных костей тут и там протыкали черную от синяков и перекрытого кровотока кожу.

Рогалик почувствовал, как в горле снова встал ком тошноты. Из пулеметно-быстрой речи Н. он понял примерно ничего, но переспрашивать и рисковать прослушиванием рассказа с детальными подробностями ему совсем не хотелось. Он, конечно, многое успел повидать на своей практике, но что-то настолько графическое было редкостью даже в стенах клиники. Обычно результаты своих развлечений одна конкретная парочка из ведьмы и вампирши утилизировали самостоятельно.

— А сюда-то ты его зачем приволокла? — задал он самый логичный в сложившейся ситуации вопрос.

— Ну как «зачем», он же все равно теперь не помрет, так пусть хоть тебе на практику пойдет. Ты же недавно жаловался, что скучаешь по нормальным человеческим пациентам, — похлопала ресницами Н., и это было бы положительно очаровательно, если бы не брызги полузасохшей крови на ее личике, не говоря уже о ее сипящей неподалеку жертве.

Рогалик смутно припомнил, как говорил что-то такое, пришивая А. руки обратно к заднице, но тогда он и подумать не мог, что сидевшая рядом в течение всей процедуры и хихикающая на пару с кофейным отражением Э. в одноразовом стаканчике Н. запомнит, что он там ворчал себе под нос. Некстати вспомнились слова деда в первый день практики. «С нелюдями всегда нужно быть начеку, пацан», — усмехнулся он тогда в бороду и, как оказалось **много** раз позже, был чертовски прав.

— Господи, чем же я это заслужил, — почти всхлипнул Рогалик.

Маленькая ладошка снова похлопала его по спине.

— Ну что ты так! Ты же классный парень, ты и не такого заслуживаешь! Ты же всем так хорошо постоянно помогаешь, уже совсем свой! Кстати, Э. недавно оптом закупала младенцев, ты только скажи, уверена, она тебе одолжит парочку для педиатрической практики тоже! — жизнерадостно прочирикала Н. Судя по блеску в ее глазах, предлагала она от всей души, если таковая у нее вообще была.

В ответ Рогалик просто заскулил. Мужик на полу захрипел в тон. День обещал быть очень долгим.


End file.
